Where to Begin
by KillerBlu
Summary: She can feel the rhythm of an engine. Substantial but soothing. She can feel plush, clean, seats. Expensive. Brand new. She's the passenger in the back seat of a car. That much is clear. Post game ending where only Alice and Kara made it to Canada. Freeform. Human Alice. WIP. Very slow burn Connara. Still Going.
1. The Ride

She opens her eyes to a soft colorless haze, bubbling pieces of a colorless world all scattered apart. Slowly it takes time as one begins to stretch for another but soon enough the world comes together. At first touch the colors bleed in and blend out, taking form. The browns and greens, they become trees. The blacks and whites, mountains, and he blues and grays, the sky.

Her eyes flutter at the sight before her. It's a landscape. A landscape that's still-and then suddenly-moving. It is moving. It loops for miles across the horizon. Near endless. Pretty. Forever in motion behind a window.

Careful, she raises her hand carefully to the glass. One at a time, she presses each finger and another slow response from within her system manifests. A message casts from within her viewfinder. It hovers before her reflection. It is for her eyes only.

Sy st em pr oc e ssi ng 96 % co mp lete

She closes her eyes as the final portion of her boot completes itself. At last, she can feel everything again. She can feel the rhythm of the engine. Substantial but soothing. She can feel plush clean seats. Expensive. Brand new. She's the passenger in the backseat of a car. That much is clear.

She opens her eyes again.

She is conscious now, which means the questions have already begun. And there are hundreds. All of them wildly branching from Where to How. There's no clear order to any of them as more and fill up in her system. It's nearly causing her field of vision to stutter. There was so much to register. To wonder. Consider. So much to think about…when a much needed warm and slight weight presses to her side.

Alice. Altogether the questions pop as a familiar priority takes over.

She reaches out to the little girl in search of a pulse.

She's sound asleep, thank heaven. All vitals are normal. Clothes are clean. Hair is clean. The only thing that's noticeably different is the blanket that dangles off her shoulders. She knows all of Alice's things and this is not theirs. Regardless, it is undoubtedly warm. So she picks it up and evens it better, tucking the ends for extra security around the child.

Once she feels sure that everything could be done for Alice's safety, Kara turns away to peer her complete surroundings. For the inside of a car, there's not much else to focus on but the obvious front up there, are the backs and subtle profiles of two men. They are cleanly suited in dark finishes, from their sunglasses to the gray button down shirts underneath the jackets. In the little light from the dawn they are practically shadowed with the rest of the cars dark interior.

Yet something resonates from within. A strong, strange impulse carries out from her system memory, projecting voices that sounds familiar...and then it dawns. She had memories of these men. Very fresh memories. No less than a few hours ago. As they flow, in and out, she comes to know their nature. They sounded.. polite. Professional. Guiding.

Suddenly, she is calm. Calmer. More than before. It's enough to access her full memory. Imagery and all.

It had happened so fast.

One minute she was cooking breakfast for Alice. Then, she was answering the door. Then, she was packing a suitcase for two-and then-she was entering a wide black sedan.

The first thing they were told was that they would be safe, provided for and protected at all times. The second, was that they couldn't know anything beyond that until they were outside the Canadian border.

Then they drove along, following a lone road in silence that seemed to stretch for miles. Rows of lush trees and cascading mountains bordering the view. At some point, Alice grew heavy beside her and eventually she too had drifted.

It was true. Kara had no idea where they were going. Wherever they were now, it was miles away from home. Yet there was an odd peace about that. Her and Alice, in a quiet place with no need to be anywhere. No imminent threat. At this moment, it felt pleasant. However anxious she should have been, she was thankful Alice was safe. However doubtful, these two men had yet to betray their word.

A simulation of weariness reaches for her again and she welcomes it. She curls an arm around Alice, leans her head back, and slowly, waits for her system to power down again. For now, what was unknown was a problem for another time. For a while at least, the speed of the world could stop spinning.

x-x

Kara's eyes flutter open, blinking her attention upfront. A shrill noise from the outside. It hisses past her ear. Wind.

Alice? Still here. Still asleep. Who was that then?

It must have been one of the men-and it was-the one in the passenger seat. Not the driver but the passenger side. He had rolled down his window and had peaked his head out, allowing the sun to spotlight his face. Under the light, his bright short curls flail in the wind. His chin angles up and he whistles into the wind.

Kara studies the rest of his profile. Despite the formal dress wear he appeared to be quite wild. Tanned skin. Chiseled jaw. Golden brown hair. Traces of a five o'clock shadow. He was everything that was a cowboy from old pictures and comic books. They were stored in her logs. Various imagery from teen's comics to college film classics. Pieces of every media seemed to match with him. The only thing that stood out were the suit and sunglasses.

A half hour goes by as she watches him. Watches him bask in the sun with a curl in his lips. Watches him scratch his chin. Watches him slowly remove his sunglasses and turn over his shoulder to look directly at her.

"Oh."

Agents of the federal bureau. They were the most adept, cunning, and articulate humans of their species. Of course he had felt her eyes on him. It could also be true to say he knew exactly when she had awakened.

But rather than stare her down, he smiles.

"Well hello-" His greeting trails low to a quick silence. Something had caught his attention. Alice's sleeping form most likely. The window rolls up immediately and he nods quickly to her. "Sorry bout that."

His smile remains as he turns back to face her. The gesture was appreciated yet Kara chooses to stare back without reaction. He looked sympathetic, had a gentle voice to match, had raw pieces of himself in her memory that would be classified as sympathetic…but she cannot return the smile. There had been people who looked like him at first but acted differently soon enough.

Under her stare, the man doesn't falter in the slightest.

"Missy..." he begins again. His tone is relaxed with a touch of humility. It almost belonged in a country song. "You really have no idea why two agents just picked you up from your domicile at the crack of dawn?"

There's only one thing she can say to that.

"No."

"Alright." In assessment to obvious stress he takes the answer. Then, he speaks again and for some reason his words feel vaguely familiar. Perhaps this wasn't the first time he had explained himself to her.

Or perhaps it was. The world spun fast when he and the other agent arrived. When she awoke in the quiet it had stopped. Now it was back, gaining speed by the minute.

"Hey look we know you're scared, but just know that you're safe and we're glad we found ya."

No yes. She remembered this now. He said something like this. When they first met. When he lead himself inside. When he guided them to the couch of their apartment, to their room for a suitcase and lastly, the car.

"I mean y'all are practically celebrities now."

Kara blinks, feeling her head slant a bit. Her eyes fall out of focus on the man in front of her. She looks to Alice then back at him. Briefly the man chuckles.

"Celebrities..." She begins mouthing the word after it leaves her lips. It was a rare one in her vocabulary. Understood but rare.

The man nods, smile slightly wider.

"Oh yes indeed. You're all over the news in the states. Hit the other night."

The world.

"Super android mom rescues human girl."

It was spinning faster.

"Once we located you in Canada well, we were just glad to find you, right Ja-hey…Hey! Hey are you alright? Hey you're safe now!"

Out of nowhere a deep voice from up front, cracking midway like a broken radio.

"Ike, do I need to change our route?"

"No Jack, stay on course, she's just….hey. Hey you can hear me I know you can. Trust me. You are safe. Nothing bad will happen to you. We're here for that. You may have been living in Canada but you're from our country. So we're taking you to a place where you'll be safe. We gotta make sure you and the kid are good so they'll be two stops. After that, we settle you in and we go from there. Good stuff. All good things ahead. Better things. We promise."

We promise. It should have meant nothing but she grabbed onto it all. Partly because it sounded too good to be true. The other part because where could she possibly go now if it wasn't?

For whatever it was worth, she decides to be honest too. Sincere. No hiding. No lies.

"I-I tried to scan the car… You're federal agents."

The looks she gets from the man is one of slight intrigue. "You scanned the car?" he asks quick. A little firm but just a little.

"Y-Yes." Then however mild, an expression of amusement crawls across the human's face.

"Really? Well yes, missy we are agents..." he scratches his head. "I don't know much about androids and scanning, but I'll introduce myself anyway. I'm FBI Agent Ike Howell and the one driving is Agent Jack Thatcher."

Names. Names were good. An AX400 had a large registry of names. Primarily convenient for expecting couples.

Ike. Jack. She takes them like coveted notes to a test and runs them into her data logs. She finds them. She creates a new file for each.

Ike. Her system has a niche pool of data. Mostly in children's books and one play in particular. She cannot find many specifics-her stress prohibits it-but a quick image of the character flashes before her. Ike… Cheerful. Optimistic. Infectious positivity. It makes her want to smile but she holds it in.

Jack… The pool of info is much larger. Many decades ago, it was a very common name for boys many, fiction or otherwise. Now however, it was archaic. There were many Jacks in her registry. Far too many to account for any section alone. She would have to search later.

Ike... Jack... She has questions for both of them but firstly she had one in particular about herself that takes precedence.

"You mentioned the news.."

"Yes, missy."

"Am I wanted?"

Ike bites his lip for a moment.

"Let's… just say that once we get to our official destination… " he glances to the hidden agent Jack and they exchange a two-second stare. "…the White House…you'll be a lot safer than you were before."

A short silence falls around them. It would have settled completely, for the whole ride, if not for her reaction.

"The White House..." Her main pump accelerates and she holds a hand to her chest. The leader of her human country. She wanted to meet her and Alice? It was unfathomable. It was.

"Hey, Kara."

She looks up at Ike and his warm face. He points at her with his thumb and index finger.

"You're smiling."

"Ike, we"re getting the call."

"Hm...? Okay. Let's leave the audio on output so they can follow."

"Alright."

Kara watches Ike tip an invisible hat to her before sliding himself forward. "S'cuse us for a moment ladies. You'll get all the answers you need very soon, I promise. Oh and please, feel free to pry."

"Autopilot has been activated. Main screen is turning on now."

"Thanks Jack."

Just as the other agent has said, a hologram screen initiates and expands across the entire dashboard window. Another suited agent appears on sight. This time, a human female.

"Cool..."

At some point Alice had woken up. Kara takes her hand without thought and leans back into the seat. So much was going to happen, change their lives. She was glad how well Alice was taking this.

"Agents Ike Howel and Jack Thatcher. Please state your status reports."

"This is Agent Howel speaking… Let's see here, Emily. No casualties I believe. Subjects are one hundred percent cooperative. Supermom is very polite. Very pretty too, just like yourself last time we met. ETA is ...roughly two hours and 45 minutes, I would say, including our medical and rest stop. Don't have my watch on me currently though. Left it at home."

"Agent Thatcher?'

"Jack, I believe the lady wants to know your side of the story now."

"Agent Thatcher speaking. Everything…is fairly on par with Agents Howel's account. ETA will however be approximately 4 hours-."

"-Shit."

"-and 46 minutes, So we will definitely be needing their assistance."

"Understood, Thatcher. I'll forward the request to the department of Detroit. Please proceed to the destination and we'll brief you on your next assignment within 48 hours."

"Thank you, Emily."

The screen shrinks away without notice.

"Supermom..." Alice whispers under her breath. She's still plenty exhausted, not even budging from her smudged spot. She glances up at Kara before cuddling closer. "So cool..."

Kara can see Agent Howel had heard her. His head was angled at them. He had the absolute ears of a hawk. When he turns around fully, he offers Alice a small smile before facing them both.

"I can answer more questions now by the way."

Kara doesn't know where to begin.

"How did I get on the news?"

"I'd rather not get too descriptive in front of the little girl but...well you remember a man by the name of Zlatko?"

"...Yes."

"We got to investigating him a few months ago. Found a lot of surveillance footage there. Media got ahold of it, then the public. It spread fast. Caught viral as we sometimes say. Some of it's a little distorted but the message is all the same. That then lead us to you and another man, Todd Williams. Look, all you need to be reminded is that you're a hero, Plain and simple to both us humans and your androids."

All Kara can do is stare. Once again, Ike's face doesn't falter.

"If you still have questions there will be a formal briefing where we arrive at our last stop. It'll be long and boring as all hell though. Figured I'd give an informal heads up to you two to calm your heads a bit."

"I…I just have one more question."

"Ask away."

"Will we be able to return home?"

She watches Ike open his mouth to answer when a different voice speaks.

"Do you like it in Canada, Miss Kara?"

At first, Kara doesn't know where to look. Then, she understands. Carefully, She turns to the driver's seat and finds the other agent. His face is completely out of the rear view mirror. All she has was his voice, a solid neutral tone. Model FBI conduct but at the same time, lifeless.

A small fear bubbles inside. It tries to drain her focus but she fights back. She sits up tall. She squeezes Alice's hand. Agent Thatcher had asked her a simple question. She would give her simple answer.

"Yes," she says. Quick. Affirmative. "Canada is our home."

A strained silence precedes his reply.

"Then let's hope so."


	2. The Upgrade

Thousands of tiny little lines.

Convulsing tiny little lines.

Black and white.

Black and white, black and white, black and white, black and white, black and…

…

…

…

"On November 11th, 2038, countless androids were decommissioned or executed under our own government order. Today, survivors coexist peacefully with humans under the reinstallment law, the first of many android laws to come. As with many civil rights causes in the past, the battle for equal legislation reform remains uphill for the android race and the leaders of Jericho. Yet as they and many continue discourse with political officials day after -"

"-Raise the volume-"

"-Yes captain Fowler."

"-nd tensions persist, a single video appears to have united us all. It is unknown where this video was first uploaded but as of tonight, it has gone viral and spread across the globe, eliciting responses from many figures, including the president herself. By now. Most of us have seen it. A human child and a female android, fighting for their lives against what appears to be their human captor. As of tonight, it has surpassed 422 million views."

"Fucking hell."

"Shh."

"Since the launch, many have tried to identify the subjects. Our staff here have worked tirelessly to correctly report who this android and little girl are and possibly, where they are today. Tonight we have gained clearance from the national security to share who they are-"

"Fuck!"

"Jesus-I said quiet Gavin!"

"- and how this horrific scene came about. But before we open with our story, we are going to air the video. If there are any children watching now, I would advise you to turn them away. What you are about to see is the uncut original footage our team managed to obtain with permission from law enforcement. It is graphic, deeply upsetting and, we personally believe, wholly necessary for the future of humanity to witness, human and android alike."

"Ali/ ce you ha aa. Vv ve to ke. ep up!"

"Kar K a. Ra you. 're ble. edi ng. "

"I k now."

"Kara..l Ka…ra K. ar. a! He's co. mi. ng Kara! H. e's co. ming! He's going to h. urt us-he's co. mi ng ! He's g. on. na g. et us K. K aa ara he. 's gon. na huuu. rt me."

"Al. i. c. e! You nee eed. Yo nee. d to ru-."

Seventy one police officers crammed into the conference room. Seventy one police officers, some in uniform, others, a range of dress from coats to gym clothes. They all looked as if they'd been pulled from different time zones and they all felt disturbed, drained and cold from the front row to the back.

Behind the very last row, standing just outside the back doorway, is Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Underneath his heavy overcoat is a t-shirt, lounge pants and hiking boots. In his hands he grips his car was the last to arrive.

The last time the conference room looked like this was about a year ago. It was the night that Markus broadcasted a call for war against the human face. Naturally the public opinion fell like a absolute ton of bricks that night. Looking back, it was a damn miracle in itself how the android and his group managed to take back that threat and win their fight with newfound peace….but until that happened, until that shift, Detroit felt dead. The world felt dead. As if time had stopped moving. A chilling sensation that Hank was hardly estranged from.

Tonight, however, he would be sober. Would remain so until he was home alone with the doors locked and the shutters down. The footage may have been quick but the faces were unmistakable. They were the girls Connor had chased toward the highway. It took him barely a second to connect himself. He dropped his drink and grabbed his coat.

Not a single soul crossed him. Not a single person dared to look. They could all feel him. The only one with raw anger in the room. Anger at no one but himself.

"Hank."

"What?"

Fowler had told him in a phone call. The FBI didn't need to talk to him or Connor. They were stopping by to pick up the one piece of evidence left behind. The one piece that even Connor has missed. The missing led of the girl android and a hair sample of the little girl.

"Hank, Connor's here."

"No he isn't."

"Yes he is. His team is here in my office and he's waiting by your desk."

Hank twists his head, a hard look in his eyes. He's ready to snap at anyone for any attempt of bullshit. But past his superiors shoulders, sits no bluff at all. There, in his chair, bundled up like a winter athlete, is his former android partner. Connor. Connor, who now worked for the FBI.

He nudges Fowler aside and makes his way.

Hank had only seen the video twice, but Connor, he must have seen it a hundred. Probably saw more. Yes of course he did. He goddamn knew more. He could see it in his expression as he got closer. Pained. Locked. Fighting the urge to break yet another code.

"Hi Hank."

His head is down. His hands are folded and he sounds terrible. His first week since graduating Quantico and already it was unforgiving.

"Hey Connor."

Connor unclasps one of his hands and dangles his fingers, leaving a space for where that coin would likely fit. Androids didn't need sleep. Didn't sleep period but he looked exhausted. For a moment, Hank almost considers to offer him a cup of coffee.

He stuffs his hands in his pockets. They both needed a little distraction.

"So….chauffeur? Is that how you travel now?"

"Limo actually."

"Huh." Tax money at its finest. "Comfortable? Compared to the car?"

"…Very quiet."

"Yeah…"

...

"I'm still with the bureau, Hank." He says it like he doesn't believe it. "They only asked me a few questions. Nothing different than what a policeman would want to know."

Hank frowns, Fowler lied. Or maybe Fowler didn't know. Both made sense. "So there was a clip of us."

Connor's led whirs faster. It probably had been yellow since his first day of class. That was months ago. God it felt like weeks.

"The media knows there's more out there. Even if they do release it…" He looks up at Hank and then back down. "you're out of shot so they won't pursue you but I'm…." His voice drops. "I'm unmistakable."

"What did they ask you?"

And drops more. "They wanted to know why we didn't follow up."

"...And what'd you say?"

There was no response from him. Hank knew the answer. Connor told them exactly what was in the report. That it wasn't worth it. That they'd never make it. That they didn't matter.

"Connor…"

"I know I was a machine then… but they… What I saw… She…. The little girl…" He stares into nothing. "She wasn't an android."

"Jesus…"

"She was falsely reported to avoid an investigation into Todd Williams. He was… planning on selling them both for money, to get one. And then he'd get one. An android child. Until then, he pretended she was. With the mother legally removed from the family, and no close contacts…no one noticed or could. She was invisible. Not until…"

"The video made the news. So that's the reason this is viral. ...Is that bastard in prison?"

Connor sighs, "I wish I could answer you Hank. I don't know…"

"Shit,"

"At this point all I know is that I'll be there."

"What?"

"Sorry Hank. My sense of thought is wandering.. I must have gone days without defragmenting old data… What I mean is, I will be there with my team, tomorrow. In DC."

"What?"

"Hank you don't-"

" No I don't! The fuck is happening in DC tomorrow?"

"You really don't know." Connor turns his head to the press conference. "They must not know…" he feels Hank grab his shoulder and turn him around.

"Connor. Son, I'm asking you. Sober. Straight as a fucking ruler. What. the fuck. is happening. in DC?"

x-x

D i a f

D i ag n. f

Dia g n os t ic 8 1 %

Dia gn o st ic 9 4 %

Diagn ostic 99%

Diagnostic Complete

The rejuvenation is a delight but incredibly strong. It's a fast, cold rush that corrodes without settling, like a stream of wind blasting through coated heat.

Kara opens her eyes to bright blurry surroundings. She supposed this was how humans had felt when they "recharged" too fast. When they drank too much. When they breathed too deep.

There's no soft cushion beneath her. No humming engine. No view of the outside world beyond a glass window. Just a simple doctors room, a desk and a bench where she now sits.

The floor appears a gray speckled tile and the walls, very very bright with framed pictures of health guides and degrees.

"M m?"

The only thing that stayed the same was Alice by her side.

The blanket from the car rounded her shoulders like a cape. One of Alice's sleeves is rolled up where a bandaid rests on her arm. Immunization shots. For her good behavior, a shiny open lollipop rests in her tiny hands. Grape flavor.

Alice says something to Kara. She cannot understand any part of it. Her insides continued to churn.

" o m."

She smiles and holds Alice's hand.

Everything would be alright. She still had faith in the agents. They lead her here. Here to this place. Stop number one. Medical check up and evaluation. From what Agent Howel had said, this was indeed a bunker for the federal bureau. Wall beyond wall, thousands of humans.

Yet she feels alright. Not once had Alice been pulled away from her side. With that simple comfort she was able to feel some kind of confidence now. Yes. Everything would be alright.

Her audio processor is the first to relax. To Kara's surprise there is a quiet humming noise in the room after all. It comes from a fan above the ceiling. She looks up.

It makes her think of the car. She looks forward to being back inside. Just watching the world go by…

"You can give it back now, dear."

"Huh?"

"The cup, mom."

She looks to her left. Alice.

"Cup," Alice says. She tilts her head. "She wants it back."

Kara blinks and looks from Alice to the apparent cup in her hands. Then slowly, she lifts her attention straight ahead, in the direction of the voice. A new voice. A new face. Another thing she had missed.

A human. This one fairly youthful, dark skinned and tall. She's visibly dressed in a lab coat. Her the lapel is decorated with a badge. Chief Medical Officer, Bridgette Squire. Just as with Agent Howel, her face is kind and warm.

Wordlessly, Kara hands the empty cup of thirium back.

"Thank you. May I ask how long you've been without fresh blue blood?"

The answer is both easy and hard to say.

"November 11th, 2038."

The woman simply nods. Only moves to throw the cup away. There's no need for her to react further.

"Well, you'll be able to recharge easier soon. Your components too. They should work better soon, according to the...to the…."

"Ivehscope."

Both Alice and the doctor whip their attention outside. Kara slowly follows their gaze. Just beyond the cracked doorway, sits Agent Thatcher in a chair. His sunglassed face somewhat engrossed in a magazine tablet.

It's clear he's not going to speak again.

"Yes thank you, sir." Dr Bridgette calls back, she then turns her attention back to the identified ivescope. Once again Kara takes a second longer before her eyes follow. Her hearing may have been fine but following more than one voice was still a challenge.

"So what this does, is that It scans and engages self repair to any bio component faults in your system." The doctor notes both their confusion and points to Alice's head. "A lot like how the brain sends signals to human bodies on what to do. You'll learn that in school soon, Alice."

Alice taps her forehead lightly before turning to Kara.

"I told my brain I'm hungry."

The doctor laughs. "Oh, if it only worked like that... Well Kara! Other than a delayed scanning, you're completely healthy. I would however, still recommend waiting a day before trying to scan. You see the energy your getting is still going through your system. It may feel a bit much given the gap of…well, I think you understand that more than I would."

"I do, thank you doctor."

"N-No, thank you." The doctor replies, voice a tad uneasy. "You know you're the first android I've ever examined...but I'm sure that will change in time. It was very nice meeting you. And you too Alice. How's the lollipop?"

"Goove!"

Kara smiles at Alice before turning back to the doctor.

"Doctor Bridgette. Can I ask...what you mean when you said 'that will change'?"

"Oh yes. Well… Well see…things have changed in the states. Here, Androids are allowed to apply for positions for all criminal investigation departments, including the bureau. Soon I'll be giving them checkups like all my other patients. All the same intentions. Just different instruments to solve the problem."

"I see."

It was nothing short of incredible. The progress of Jericho and Marcus' efforts were exceeding.

Just now, she wonders if he too would be among the guest list. Marcus. Marcus would have to be, right? Of course he would. Him and any of the surviving androids of the church had a right to presence more than she ever did.

And yet here she is. Being treated like a treasure . Picked up. Treated. What was next? If Androids had that much rights it made sense for the agents to be accommodating. For Alice's sake, stop number two would involve something to eat. Candy was not sufficient. Surely FBI agents understood that.

"Oh and please know that I appreciate you doing what's right for the little girl."

"Huh?"

"Looks like I caught you in a daze. I just wanted to say that I think you're very brave for what you did."

Before Kara can speak, the door swings open.

"Thanks for the quick checkup, doc! Now what was that about scanning capabilities? Missy were you having trouble? You did say you scanned the car."

Ears of a hawk.

"Oh it's nothing too bad, Agent Howel. She could scan but her readings were a little fuzzy unless she really strained. But anyway..."

Kara feels Alice squeeze her hand.

"Lunch time?" She whispers.

She barely remembered much anything past the car ride but she does remember something about the promise of food. Once her system subsides, she'll access her memory. The wave had moved down to her abdomen.

"Sure." She whispers back. "Lunch time."

"Right!"

Kara looks up to see Agent Howel tapping his chin. "So it's like a near sighted person trying to read the small print."

"Yes, exactly that Agent Howel."

"Hm. Well, good to hear that's all done. So, who leads us out?"

"I've got clearance to guide you back to the car. We take the elevator at the end of the hall."

"Perfect. And we've still got time to get some food too."

"You know Agent Howel, the cafeteria on the basement floor should be open-"

"Doc, no offense but I'm looking for something that improves the future of my appetite. Like burgers for breakfast. Also has a kids menu too." Ike looks over to Kara and Alice and flashes a smile.

"You two ready?"

"Yeah!" Alice hops onto her feet. The pitch in her voice is obviously influenced by the mention of fast food. She would have darted ahead but she turns back to Kara. A tickle of worry in her eyes when she sees her still. "Are you ready mom?"

"Of course."

She pushes herself off the bench easy and almost immediately her body takes a sharp descent.


	3. The Call

Apologies for the wait. I may go back and rewrite a portion of this. This is what happens when you write on your phone... x_x

* * *

This would happen now.

"Uh…? Lieutenant?"

Every display of every computer was fizzing out black and shutting itself off. It's a short state of silence and it's more than enough time for any rookie to stare and lean in too close. A real bad move. Soon, the sounds and visuals would pop back in a blast of absolute static.

When it does, the conference room spills out like loose marbles, Fowler leading the crowd. He tours the area, slanted lids looking for someone in mind. The search delays at Hank Anderson.

"What? You think I-"

"No."

Around them, higher ups bark for order while rookies hold onto their own ears. Those who knew, found a seat or stood while looking toward the main screen plastered on the wall. Those who didn't, strayed at their desks in panic, lifting wires and searching for clues. Gavin Reed is quick to act on them.

"Fucks sake-leave your comps alone and look at the screen!"

In the chaos, Hank manages to find his chair empty. Graciously he collapses in it. Of course something like this would happen right after the FBI took off. After Connor said his goodbyes.

Fowler moves to stand beside him. He speaks his thoughts first.

"So what you think? President?"

"If it is, shoot me. I wanna go to bed."

Fowler's chuckle is coated in a deep grunt. "We all do."

Secret calls from the President. Central Intelligence. Jericho. Yeah they came. All of them totally unplanned and annoying as hell. Bunch of traveling nameless uncles. Poppin up at the door at any hour and always, always, asking for help.

Connor now among them.

And here it comes-no stopping it. His sorry puppy face is in his head. God damn poodle eyes striking out all those "military" features. Connor. Cyberlife tried to make him perfect, and they gloriously fucked up. Connor was alive now, and quite possibly the biggest threat to the multi billion dollar industry. Cyberlife. Cyberlife that supposedly had ties with the government and the federal bureau of investigation. Sure, it only made sense for the highest level of law enforcement to reach out and pull the prototype into their high society. He just had to stay careful.

But it was Connor's choice and he agreed to it. Being alive meant all kinds of shit. The prototype knew that now. Whatever it was, going on in his head, he'd get over it. Different badge on his chest, different circle of people, Connor was Connor. He still visited the house when he could, called when he could, bent the rules a bit. He'd be fine. Whatever was bothering him, he'd be fine. At some point Hank would get the full story anyway.

The main screen continued to flicker.

…

He got half of it tonight.

…

And it went something like this.

...

In a few days, the first annual summit between human and android representatives would commence in Washington DC. The event itself was no big secret and success or failure, it would be a big deal in the making. Before the AX400 and the little girl hit the news, it was all the media yapped on about.

To Hank, and most cynics, it sounded like a hollywood thing. High profiles names staying in fancy ass hotels. Corporate brands hammering out android progressive values. Countdown specials with rushed documentaries and comentator debate programs filling up every channel. The prime time lineup was shot. Everything from sports to season premiers got pushed back.

Yet none of this was part of Connor's story. Connor just liked to give context lessons before getting to the main point. Well, here it was. The big surprises he couldn't tell a soul.

One. Canada's Prime Minister, a longtime dissenter of android liberation, was attending.

Why was this important? Having some slice of relatives up north, Hank didn't necessarily need it but the androids voice was evening so he let him talk. Yet again, Connor began another history lesson.

Canada, despite economic failings and an unknown android population—was still against android reform. The country stood without change and so androids lived in secret. It could sound okay but it wasn't. No status meant anything for an androids life. Their simple fate lay in the hands of anyone who found them. Regardless of where they came from, an android that fled to Canada was never heard from again.

Hank shared his two cents as Connor sat silent for a moment, most likely mulling on the unspoken numbers of dead or missing. Well maybe, after seeing some androids who are happy and not living in fear, the asshole leader would change his stupid mind. Maybe after he saw the news he-

Oh shit.

Well…onto the next surprise then. Number two. Cyberlife was also invited to the summit.

They were intended as a special guest with a speaker for an untitled topic. This one was less hopeful and even lesser a surprise. The company had swung back into the spotlight since the Reinstallment Act, a staple law requiring androids to carry identification. It could be a card or led as long as it was always in their possession.

Other laws passed around it and . Soon enough, an android's ID was no different than a smart phone for a human. It could manage payment, contact info and more. It was also, the first device made for androids to use for themselves and where else did these materials and finances come from.

Jericho kept their commentary to themselves. All that could be done on their part was to wait until the day Cyberlife would make their speech.

(Wait, days…? Shit how long was this freakin summit?)

Oh right… The next surprise. Number three. Jericho was at war with itself.

Perhaps the biggest surprise of all. Jericho always seemed to be without failure or rest. The ability to work in any field including law enforcement and medical was a grand feat in itself. It opened up permissions for androids to earn money and ownership-and Connor the right to pursue a career he wanted.

Progress was good, Hank had thought. Connor did too. but, progress apparently was too slow from the inside.

Connor was again back in his head. It had always been the androids hope that Jericho would grow stronger without fail. He told Hank that if tensions persisted, the bureau predicted the group would split into two factions. Jerichos Peace, governed by a man named Simon and Jerichos War, oversaw by a woman named North.

Marcus, it seemed, was out of the picture. And when asked about that….Connor gave no answer.

And so. Surprise number four. The last one. The one Hank had to hear at least three times.

The little human child. Alice and the android maid AX400: Kara.

Their story appeared so simple at face value. A free android saving a human child on camera. The moment goes viral. Hero of the week. And then gone, replaced by another samaritan who gets quicker fame.

Then Connor told him what really mattered. Not that they ignored the case. Not that there was footage of him chasing these girls toward uncertain death. It was laws, and rules. Some of them long established before androids were created. They brought criminals like Zlatko and Todd to justice but they also labeled the girls in the process. The human child Alice: "undocumented" and a "kidnapped victim". Then the female android, Kara, "wanted criminal" and "fugitive". Then the two of them. "Illegal defectors", hiding in Canada. Wanted.

If Hank knew this, then the Prime Minister of Canada...

But then, a small miracle. Somehow some way, before a rescue mission was in action for just the child- the footage was leaked to the public. A raw news piece with no politics attached? After months of reporting on government discourse between humans and androids? The clip spread like wildfire.

Connors voice had picked up completely. For the first time that night, he sounded himself. His first words were odd. She had made it, he said. Had she? Hank didn't comment. It sure as hell seemed there was a lot ahead for the girls. Good on them for surviving. For being strong fighters. However, right now, the son in front of him, smiling. That mattered more.

"Hank."

"What is it Connor?"

His boss gives him a glance.

"The picture is clearing... Pay attention."

X-X

It's not the president or the government. Not Connor of course, but it is an android man. He's not as imposing as other faces that stood before them and he wears his led on his forehead. He isn't Marcus or the one called North. He is frail and he offers a very light, very quick smile.

A silence fills the room

"Hello?" His voice shudders. A natural effect from his own tempo. "Can you hear me?"

Every screen of every device in the room had duplicated with his image. His question echoed from every speaker. Select rookies squeak in response.

Gavin rolls his eyes. "Talk. We hear you."

Hank crosses his arms. Fowler does the same. This fellow. Blonde haired. Fragile. Nervous. He has no idea who the guy is… New?

"Good evening Officers of Detroit. My name is Simon and I want to apologize for the interruption. I am the temporary council leader of Jericho for the moment and I wanted to give a quick request. I am asking that you please immediately redact all media approval to share information about that video. We've identified the subjects. They live with no protection and if they are publicly identified... Please. We do not want more bloodshed."

Again, Gavin reacts the only way he can. The asshole sat on Connor's old desk.

"Bloodshed..." He chuckles before raising his voice. "You really think they're gonna kill em? Did you even see the reactions? Have you even been to Canada, tin can?"

Simon continues as if reading from a prompter.

"By unfortunate circumstances we understand the android is labeled a felon. I fear that, no matter the country, they will face a court of law that will be unequivocally against them. They need protection and privacy that will keep them safe."

Hank stands from his seat. If only Connor stayed a few minutes longer…

"Uh. Simon. Guild member of Jericho?" Jesus Christ he should be in bed. None of this felt real. "Look sorry, but that's out of our control... and…well The FBI is already on their way to pick up the girls."

Simon blinks. He seemed totally surprised to even receive an answer.

"...Oh. Well..." It was strange. He must have joined Jericho during its change of course. He couldn't picture this boy siding with the violence that the android group once stood for."…is there any way to stop their names from being spread? We just saw the news report and we're very backed up because of the summit. The news said they have their names and-."

"Listen here and take it from me."

Fowler.

"It won't matter if we stop the media. Names are easy to find; android or human. What I can do to help, is connect you to the lines of our cooperating agents. They're on the road now to the summit but maybe they're willing to listen."

"Please. Anything would help."

"Hank..."

Hank jumps in his chair.

"What?"

"In my office."

Gavin crosses his arms at the display.

"So this is really is an official message?" He calls out to no one in particular. "Sounds more like a panic call... Hey. Simon. You listening?"

"Yes erm, I don't know your name."

"Ignore him Simon. Lieutentant Anderson and I can tell you some detail from the privacy of my office. Turn off the screens and focus on the one in the room back there. Everyone else, back to your stations."

Simons voice is nothing but a weak fading whisper.

"Oh uh yes, yes. Yes I can do that."


End file.
